


This Green and Pleasant Land

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John find themselves in a beautiful avenue of trees taking a journey on a small train. John wonders why and Sherlock says nothing. A surprise awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Green and Pleasant Land

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#24 - On The Track - Picture prompt - This is a picture of a narrow gauge train track going through a covered avenue made of trees (I would have linked to the picture but I don't know how to do that on here!) 
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply. This is being written for fun.

Sherlock took John by the hand. He had blindfolded him as he said it was a surprise. John was more than a little nervous as Sherlock's surprises were usually gruesome, dangerous to either his bodily health or the continuing existence of his clothes (especially his jumpers!) So he was more than a little worried. Once he had been sat down Sherlock took his blindfold off and John looked around him. He had no idea where they were other than it was a beautiful avenue of trees that covered at small gauge rail track.

As they made their way through this he became aware of how quiet it was. It was wonderful. He had no idea what Sherlock had in mind but he was glad that he was here. When they got to their destination Sherlock helped him out. Looking around him he saw that there had been a building there at some time in the past. Now it was in ruins. It added to the atmosphere of the place. 

John watched as Sherlock put down the small case and the wicker basket he was carrying. Opening the basket he took out the makings off a picnic. John joined him on the blanket as he set out the food and opened the bottle of wine.

"Why did you do this Sherlock?" John asked. 

"I had heard that there were some plants that would be good for bees here, so I wanted to come and examine them. I also thought you might appreciate being able to get out of London for a while. I wasn't wrong was I?" Sherlock looked at him.

"No you weren't wrong at all." John smiled as he poured himself a glass of wine. Sitting back he looked up at the trees and smiled.


End file.
